The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of filter cartridge for suspended particles or the like of the type incorporating a frame and a filter web supported by the frame, the filter web being embedded in the frame which is fabricated from plastic, and wherein the outside or outer surface of the filter web is equipped with a support grid network or grate which likewise is embedded in the frame.